The present invention relates to a synchronous brake device that allows two brake mechanisms to be activated by pulling either one of two brake levers.
A conventional brake device for bicycles generally includes two brake levers one two ends of the handlebar and are operated by two hands of rider. Generally, the front wheel brake mechanism is controlled by the brake lever on the right end of the handlebar, and the rear wheel brake mechanism is controlled by the other brake lever on the left end of the handlebar. When the rider has only one hand free to operate the brake lever, the rear wheel brake mechanism is usually chosen to be activated or the bicycle could flip over if the front wheel mechanism is the only one brake mechanism that is locked dead. This is especially obvious when the bicycle goes downward from a hill. Although some brake devices are developed to be synchronous by pulling only one brake lever, the brake function fails when one of the two brake cables is broken. The device cannot be adjusted according to the gap change of the brake pads and the wheel rims.
In accordance with one aspect of the present invention, there is provided a brake device comprising a box with a box-like carrier movably received therein and a pulley is received in the open top of the carrier. Two ends of a shaft of the pulley are rotatably engaged with two holes in two opposite walls of the carrier and the two slots in the box.
A bridge member is movably located on an inside of the bottom of the carrier. A lead thread rod extends through the other two opposite walls of the carrier and is threadedly engaged with the bridge member.
A brake cable reeves through the pulley and two ends of the brake cable extend through a top of the box and are connected to two brake levers. Two respective operation cables extend through a first elongate hole in the bottom of the box and a second elongate hole of the carrier and are fixedly connected to the bridge member.
The primary object of the present invention is to provide a synchronous brake device that synchronously brakes the front wheel and the rear wheel by pulling only one brake lever.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a synchronous brake device that adjusts the front wheel brake mechanism and the rear wheel brake mechanism.
Yet another object of the present invention is to provide a synchronous brake device that is functioned even if the brake cable is broken.
The present invention will become more obvious from the following description when taken in connection with the accompanying drawings which show, for purposes of illustration only, a preferred embodiment in accordance with the present invention.